Kriss Super V
Kriss Super V is a submachine gun featured in Crossfire. Overview The Kriss Super V has high accuracy and slightly powerful in its class. It can be fired continuously without losing the accuracy due its low recoil. It also has moderate drawing and reloading speed as well. Since it uses .45 ACP with high rate of fire, Kriss Super V is very deadly at close range. Its accuracy starts to decrease if against targets in medium range but decreases greatly against long range targets with also decreased damage, so players need to manage wisely when using this SMG for mid to long range. Advantages *Moderate damage dealing. *Moderate draw/reloading speed. *Lightweight. *High magazine capacity. Disadvantages *Loses accuracy at mid-to-long range. *Easily runs dry. *Unstable recoil on sloped surfaces. *Unusable holographic sight. *Damage reduced at mid-to-long range. Availability * Available in all CrossFire versions. MK5 CF China has a renamed Kriss Super V called as MK5 that stands for Mega Kriss 5. It has the same model as the "old" Kriss Super V model. But the "original" MK5 came with Razer skin. There is no statistical differences between the MK5 with the original Kriss Super V, except for the skin and its green muzzle flash. The original MK5 have been removed from the Item Shop, and the MK5 came back to the Item Shop with the appearance of MK5-Silver. Variants Default= KRISSSUPERV JHP.png|Ares BAG KrissSuperV-JHP-Silver.png|Ares Silver KrissSuperV BrassBlack.PNG|Brass Black KRISS-CAMO.png|Camo SMG Kriss Super V-Gold.png|Gold* KRISS HALLOWEEN.png|Halloween KRISS SUPER V-PINK BI.png|Pink KrissSuperV PlatinumBlue.png|Platinum Blue KRISS SUPER V-RAZER BI.png|Razer Kriss Super V-Red Crystal.png|Kriss Super V-Red Crystal KRISS-V-TIGER.png|Tiger SMG KrissSuperV-UltimateGold.png|Ultimate Gold SMG KrissSuperV-Silver.png|Ultimate Silver Kriss Super V Volcano.png|Kriss Super V-Volcano KRISSSUPERV-XMAS.png|Kriss Super V-Xmas |-| Dual= SMG DualKrissSuperV.png|Dual Kriss Super V DualKrissSuperV RustyGoldSkull.png|Rusty Gold Skull (*): This variant was cancelled. Gallery KrissSuperV.png|Render HDkriss.jpg|HUD Videos CF Kriss Super V CrossFire - Kriss Super-V - Weapon Gameplay Trivia * This gun has an unusable mounted holographic sight. ** The holographic sight is later applied to the Volcano variant, but only works in Battle Royale mode. * It is currently the only Black Market SMG in CF Indonesia which can't be sold back for GP. ** It seems to be an unintentional bug, yet it's still unfixed, since this gun was able to be sold once won back on that day. * Kriss Super V has the most variants than any other SMGs, followed by the Steyr TMP. ** It is also one of the few weapons to have both Gold and Ultimate Gold variants, where the Gold variant was proposed to be featured in CF Korea but cancelled and replaced with the Ultimate Gold variant. *The standard Kriss Super V and most of its variants in CrossFire have their models based upon the Prototype KRISS Vector. Other KSV variants like the Kriss Super V-Ares uses the ''Generation 1 KRISS Vector ''(the prototype models have a different shoulder stock design than the Gen 1 models). *In CrossFire, this gun has an incorrect magazine size. The short magazine of the Kriss Super V in CF actually holds less than 25 rounds in real life. The 30+ round magazines for the KSV are longer and protrude beneath the gun. *So far, the only variants that has JHP or tagging effect equipped are the Ares, Ares Silver and Ultimate Gold (confirmed in CF Philippines). *In CF Philippines, after its removal in the Black Market, it is now obtainable via Reward Crates, in the Opera House map. Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Submachine Gun Category:Kriss Super V variant Category:SMG